Call in the Night
by Count Morningstar
Summary: In the dead of night, Yuma decides to call Kaito and ask him about something that's been bugging him, thinking that the photon duelist wouldn't be in the middle of anything major. But little does Yuma know that he picked the most awkward time to give Kaito a call. One-shot. Takes place some time after my other story, Vampire Papillon.


**Introduction:** Originally I had planned to put up the next chapter of the other ZEXAL fanfic I'm currently working, The Scarlet Empress. But there were some technical issues that prevented me from doing that. I got this new computer last night and I'm kind of in the process of breaking it in (software updates and what not). So instead I decided to do this quick little one-shot based on a scene I've had stuck in my head ever since I worked on Vampire Papillon. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL.

* * *

><p>Call in the Night<p>

It was just a little past midnight as sixteen-year-old Yuma Tsukumo was lying wide awake in his hammock. The light of the full moon streamed in from the window right next to him. There was one question burning in his mind, and he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep until he had found the answer. The only solution he could come up with was to call one of his friends to see if they knew the answer he sought. But the other question just which friend to ask.

Right away, Yuma decided that his girlfriend, Kotori probably wouldn't be able to answer his question. His next option was his friend, Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. But Yuma realized how late it was and remembered what happened the last time he had called Shark in the dead of night. It turned out that the water duelist was quite skilled in the art of profanity when woken up at 1:30 AM. That left Yuma's other close friend and former rival, Kaito Tenjo. Yuma didn't think that there would be anything wrong with calling Kaito this late into the night as he would probably be working in his lab, and it wasn't as if he would be in the middle of anything important.

With his course of action decided, Yuma got out his D-Gazer and called Kaito's number.

* * *

><p>Kaito was lying completely naked in his bed with his also nude girlfriend, Droite on top of him. The two of them had been engaged in the act of lovemaking for what seemed like a little over five minutes, though it was hard to tell for sure. Droite bucked her hips into Kaito as she gripped tightly onto the headboard for leverage. The light of the moon streaming in through the window gave the butterfly duelist's pale skin an unearthly glow. Kaito's eyes were transfixed on Droite's breasts at they bounced to her movements. She was truly the most beautiful creature Kaito had ever laid eyes upon.<p>

At last, Kaito could feel Droite's inner walls tightening around his hardened rod. They were both teetering on the edge of release when Kaito's D-Gazer tattoo began to flash as the signal of an incoming call.

"Oh dammit, not now!" Droite exclaimed. "I'm so close!"

"Ignore it, Droite!" Kaito told her. "Just keep going!"

Droite focused on the task at hand and picked up her pace. The increased speed of her movements caused the already present sound of the bed creaking to become louder. Then in that one blissful moment they both hit their climax at the same time. After taking a moment, Droite got off of Kaito and rolled onto her back next to him on the bed. All the while, Kaito's tattoo continued to flash.

After catching his breath, Kaito finally took a look at the caller ID flashing in his eyeball. "Oh geez!"

"Who is it?" Droite asked.

"It's Yuma." Kaito answered. "I should've known he'd be the only idiot to call me at this hour."

"What do you think he wants?" Droite wondered.

"Don't know. But if I don't answer, he's just going to keep calling all night." Kaito replied.

With that, Kaito finally accepted the call. An image of Yuma appeared before his eyes.

_"Hi Kaito."_ Yuma greeted in his usual cheerful tone.

"This had better be life or death." Kaito calmly warned.

_"Oh… did I catch you at a bad time?"_ Yuma asked.

"You could say that." Kaito replied. At that moment, Droite took a sip from a glass of water that was on the nightstand. "Now what do you want?"

_"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with this question that's been bugging me all night."_ Yuma explained. _"What was the name of that actor who played the bad guy in that Three Musketeers movie we saw a few weeks ago?"_

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Kaito shot back as he sat up. His calm had now completely evaporated. "You called me in the middle of the night to ask me about something as idiotic as that? Look it up on the internet!"

_"Oh… okay. Good idea."_ A somewhat frightened Yuma replied. _"Sorry I called. So what is it that you're in the middle of anyway?"_

"Droite's here. Do I have to paint you a picture?" Kaito told him.

_"Uh…"_ Yuma began.

"Never mind!" Kaito spoke before Yuma could finish. "Now if you ever call me this late at night again, I will rip out your soul and dump your body in a tank full of piranha! Goodnight!"

With that, Kaito hung up and fell back onto the bed. A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. Droite cuddled up close to the photon duelist.

"You know, it's not like Yuma knew what we were doing." Droite pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Kaito replied. "Still, he probably couldn't have picked a worse time. And it's hard to ignore a phone call when the phone's built into your head."

"Tell me about it." Droite agreed. "So… wanna go again?"

"Sure." Kaito smirked. With that, the two of them kissed.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Originally this scene with Kaito and Droite was going to be part of a much bigger story focusing on Yuma and Kotori. The idea was that Yuma would be calling Kaito about some problem he was having with Kotori in the story. But I was kind of drawing a blank on that story, yet I really wanted to get this scene out. So instead Yuma called Kaito about something kind of stupid. I know this story will probably never be considered my best work, but I just felt like writing something that wasn't part of some major project.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
